Serpents and a kitten
by LunaWeasley394
Summary: What if Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter at Harry's age, and that girl suddenly falls in love with one of the redheaded pranksters from Gryffindor. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Lysandra had never thought her life could change so much just because of one person. Butt hat was wrong. In just a few months Lysandra's life had been turned upside down. From being the carefull perfect Slytherin prefect, she had found the real her. And all of this was because of one person had decided to come into her life.

Lysandra was sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts, one of the clases she hated the most. There was nothing wrong with the class itself, no it was the professor who had got the job this year that was the problem. Delores J. Umbridge was the most hated person at this school, and Lysandra was one of those who hated her. The class was almost done, it was only five minutes left when Lysandra decided to release a dungbomb in the classroom. The room was instantly filled with the disgusting stench of the dungbomb. Professor Umbridge was shocked. «Who was that?» she shouted. No one anwered. «I think it was Lysandra,» she heard one of the girls from Gryffindor say. «Thank you miss Granger,» Umbridge said. «And for miss Lestrange, meet me in my office after this class,» Umbridge continued. The professor gave thir them homework before dissmissing the class. Lysandra walked quickly out of the classroom, muttering «thanks for that you mudblood,» when passing Hermione Granger and started to walk to her very first detention with old toad face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, please read and review :) **

**A special thanks to Legna2, who motivated me to write more of this story yesterday and NorbertaTheNorwegianRidgebac k who came up with the name of this story. You guys are the best! **

**Again: I don't own anything but my OC, all rights belongs to J.K Rowling!**

A lot of people had talked about Umbridge's way to punish her students, but Lysandra had never thought that it would be that bad. She had waited outside Umbridge's office untill she had heard her teacher's way too sweet voice «Come inside miss Lestrange,» and then the nightmar begun. Lysandra had walked into her professors office. It was painted pink and there were several decorative platters on the wall, each one with a cat on it. Lysandra had looked over at her professor whoo sat behind her desk, smiling at her. «It was not me who dropped the dungbomb professor,» Lysandra tried. «Well, miss Granger sounded quite sure, miss Lestrange,» she answered. «I promise…» Lysandra started but was cut of mid sentence. «Enough miss Lestrange». Lysandra gave up. «You're going to write me some lines today,» Umbridge began. Lysandra walked over to the desk, sat down in one of the empty chairs and reached down to get a quill from her bookbag. «You don't have to get a quill, you're going to use one of my special ones,» Umbridge told her with a smile. 'This can't be good,' Lysandra thought before taking the quill Umbridge offered her.

Lysandra had been right. Umbridge's quill was not just an ordinary quill. Umbridge had told her to write the sentence _I must not tell lies_ to the message had sunken in. Lysandra had started to write, and it had taken some time before she realised that she actually was writing with her own blood. Some hours later her hand bled and at the back of her left hand she could see her own handwriting and the 'message' _I must not tell lies_ carved into it. She had promised herself not to cry in front of her professor, but it was easier said than done. Lysandra bit her lip as she wrote the line one last time, determined not to cry before she was outside the office. «Well, I suppose you know not to pull stupid pranks and then lie to me about it afterwards?» Umbridge asked her. Lysandra didn't say a thing, she knew that if she stopped biting her lip and opened her mouth she would start to cry, even though she didn't want to. «Miss Lestrange?» Umbridge asked impatiently. Lysandra just nodded her head. «Very well, you can go now,» Umbridge said. Lysandra picked up her bookbag, carefully so she didn't spill blood on Umbridge's floor, she didn't want more trouble right now. She walked quickly out of Umbridge's office.

Just moments later, the tears stated to come. She walked some metres away from the office before she sat down with her head in her hands, her long dark hair covering her face, really cying now. «Hey, what's wrong?» she heard a boy ask her. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want anyone to see her right now. They would think she was weak, something she knew she wasn't. She quickly looked up at the person that had talked to her. He was wearing a Gryffindor uniform. 'Oh no, not now, this can't be happening' Lysandra thought. «Go away,» she said. «No, not before you tell me what's wrong?» the Gryffindor said. «You're Malfoy's cousin aren't you? I've never seen you like this,» he told her. «Yeah, and why do you care?» Lysandra snapped. «I don't know, but I have this feeling that Umbridge is the reason to why you are crying, and any enemy of Umbridge, is a friend of mine,» the boy said. «So please tell me what's wrong?» he finished. Lysandra didn't know what to say, so she just showed him her bloody hand. «Ahh, detention, that sucks,» he said after just seconds. «Here,» he started and gave her a piece of fabric. Lysadra wrapped her hand in it, and wiped away her tears. «It'll stop hurting soon, it won't take long, mine stopped hurting after almost no time,» he assured her. «Thank you,» Lysandra said. «And sorry for snapping at you,» she continued and tried to smile. «You're welcome, and it's okay. I'm Fred Weasley by the way,» he told her and offered her a hand. Lysandra stood up, «Lysandra Lestrange,» she said and shook his hand. «I better get going though,» she said, and started to walk towards the Slytherin common room. Little did she know that this boy would change her life forever.

**I'll probably not be able to update in some days now, because I'm going away to a place without Internet, but I promise to update as fast as possible! Again, reviews would be lovely, if you have any ideas, just tell me either with review or PM :) Thank you for reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next days went by in a rush. The first day people had asked Lysandra what had happened at the detention. She had told them everything. Or that was actually a lie, she hadn't told anyone about talking with Fred. After all, he was a Gryffindor and even worse, a bloodtraitor. If she told her friends that she had talked and worse, let him help her, she would be looked down at by her friends, and Draco would probably hate her. Her family and the Weasleys had always hated each other, at least as long as Lysandra could remember. Lysandra had been raised to hate mudbloods and bloodtraitors, so this whole thing was new to her. She had never expected one of the Weasleys to be nice to her. Another thing she never had expected was the feeling she had afterwards. She wanted to talk more to Fred and get to know him. She knew the twins hated Umbridge as much as she did, and there were not a lot of her friends who hated Umbridge like she did. Before she had just disliked her, but after the detention Lysandra felt pure hatred every time she saw that evil woman.

It had been a week now since the detention. Her hand had stopped hurting not too long after the detention, and she was back in the boring routine of classes and homework with a few wonderful hours of training quidditch. Lysandra was one of the chasers at her house's team, and they were practicing for their next match; Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. They had just finished a session of hard training. She was walking back to the castle with Draco. They were deep in talk about different strategies in quidditch and the next match when they came up to the castle and went to their common room. After some seconds Lysandra noticed the crowd that had gathered in front of the big noticeboard. A lot of the students seamed shocked. Draco and Lysandra looked at each other before they started to plough through the crowd to see what everyone was looking at. Moments later they stood watching a big sign, so large it filled almost the whole noticeboard. Lysandra looked over at Draco, he was reading the sign, a smile forming. Lysandra started reading, and she soon found out why the crowd had been shocked. When she was done reading she looked at the sign in disgust.

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All students organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)_

_No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor._

Lysandra could not believe her own eyes. It was not enough that Umbridge had a lot of power already, since she was made High Inquisitor, but now she was going to start dictating the school? 'This can't be happening' Lysandra thought to herself. «So what do you think?» she asked Draco. «That woman is amazing, bet the Gryffindors is gonna have trouble to re-form their team,» he said smiling. «What about you? What do you think?» Lysandra didn't know what to say. She just sat up a fake smile, «Great,» she said, and went down to the Great Hall to eat.

**So that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been studying a lot and when I haven't done that I've been without internet. But I promise to try to update more often. **

**I would also like to thank everyone who have favourited or followed this story. And a special thanks to all who have reviewed. All of you really makes it even more fun to write. **

**Please leave a review! xx **


End file.
